


Just One Quiet Breath

by MayaAodhan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Seems like MCD but isn't, Worried Keith (Voltron), klance, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaAodhan/pseuds/MayaAodhan
Summary: Devastated by Zarkon, Voltron has been scattered. Lance, badly wounded in Red, sends out a final message.





	1. One Quiet Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jac_jones7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jac_jones7/gifts).



> inspired by https://tinyurl.com/y8bqougo 
> 
> and a prompt by @jac_jones7 (You rock, lady) - my fellow Klance trashmonster.

Cold.

  
He was so cold.

  
The ice pick daggers of space dug into his bones. Every breath hurt, a struggle to draw. His harness kept him tethered to his seat, and his arms floated weightless as he tried to claw back to consciousness. He could hear the alarms now. The pounding red of emergency lighting pulsing in time with the drilling pain in his head.

  
“Hey girl,” he rasped, then coughed. “System report.”

  
**COMPLETE SYSTEM FAILURE. CRITICAL DAMAGE IN FIVE SECTORS. LIFE SUPPORT LEVELS 10%.**

  
“Okay baby. Okay.” He shifted in his seat, and pain arced through his spine as he hissed out a breath between clenched teeth. He activated his communicator. “Team Voltron?” Nothing but the yawning dark. Not even static. “Hunk? Shiro?”

  
**LIFE SUPPORT LEVELS 8%.**

  
He rested his head back against the seat and splayed his palm on the interface with Red. “Guess we’re going it alone, huh girl?”

  
There was no response. Not a quiver. Not a rumble. Just stillness as though Red were just a machine once more.

  
“What happened? Where’re the others?”

  
**INCIDENT DAMAGED VOLTRON. SCANS INDICATE NONE OF THE OTHER LIONS ARE IN THIS AREA. CONJECTURE: THEY HAVE BEEN DESTROYED. LIFE SUPPORT LEVELS NOW AT 7%.**

  
He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. “I need to send a message to Galactic Command.”

  
**WARNING: THAT WILL EXPEND THE LAST OF THE LION’S ENERGY. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS WILL FAIL.**

  
Usually he really disliked the lifeless voice installed into Red’s systems by the brilliant Pidge. He didn’t need a verbal interface to communicate with his grumpy, recalcitrant, utterly fearless lion. But with his body broken, fingers tingling and Red unresponsive, he was grateful for it now, even if its message was dire.

  
“So this is how it ends, huh? No going out in a blaze of glory.” He huffed a tired sound that wasn’t quite a laugh. “Just a quiet breath.

  
“Begin message.

  
“This is Lance McClain, pilot of the Red Lion, the right arm of Voltron. The unthinkable has happened. Voltron has been defeated by Zarkon. We couldn’t stop him. He's headed for Earth. I’m sorry.”

  
From a pocket on the leg of his flightsuit, he fumbled out a little tag. He thumbed the raised information. Keith Kogane.

  
“I was privileged to serve with some of the bravest people I've ever met. I hope they'll one day get this message. You're my family out here. My sisters Allura and Pidge. My crazy Uncle Coran. My brothers Hunk and Shiro. My… Keith. I hope you're alive. I love you. I love all of you.

  
“My family on Earth. I’m sorry I can’t come home. I love you all, and I've missed you every day, but I regret none of it.

  
“Galactic Command, you must prepare for the arrival of Zarkon and the Galra Fleet. I regret I can’t be there to help kick his ass and I pray that one day Voltron will rise again to bring hope to the galaxy. Godspeed.

  
“End message.”

  
He swallowed hard.

  
**ARE YOU CERTAIN, SIR? LIFE SUPPORT 5%.**

  
“Send message.”

 

The ID tag slipped from his still fingers.

 

An anguished roar was felt across the skies.


	2. Seek and You Will Find.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red's last anguished roar finds Keith through their old connection. With waning hope, Keith desperately searches for Lance.

Keith crept through the darkness of the Galran base, his suit making him a mere shadow that tricked the eye and confused the brain. Krolia flanked to his right, her gaze intent on their target. Kolivan was ready to aid them in extraction. The base was a warren of twisted corridors and yellow light that disoriented. According to their informant, there was a weapon being developed down here that destroyed living organisms, leaving planets and moons ripe for Galran pillage.

He bore a pack heavy with explosives to destroy the weapon. Krolia was to retrieve any information, blueprints, testing reports, and transmit it to the Blade of Marmora in case they failed.

But they wouldn’t fail. They couldn’t. It was too important.

 

* * *

 

Keith wiped the sweat from his face as he removed his mask. Kolivan was at the helm of the ship, and they watched from their cloaked position as the entire underground facility went up with a whump, and a bright, hot flame. Krolia was securely uploading the information as Keith smiled grimly. One less in Zarkon’s arsenal.

His satisfaction was short-lived.

The pain that ripped through him was agonizing. He fell to his knees, crying out. His mother was at his side in an instant, cradling his head on her lap as he collapsed. He couldn’t hold back the tide of grief that shredded his soul and he twisted into a fetal rictus of torment.

“Keith, what is it?” She brushed his hair back from his forehead.

“What’s going on?” Kolivan asked urgently.

 “I don’t know.”

"It’s… it’s the Red Lion. Something… something has happened. I don’t know. I don’t…” He curled on his side, wounded in heart and soul. “The Castle. I need to get to the Castle of Lions.”

“Kolivan?”

“Transmitting now.”

Keith pressed a shaking hand to the little pocket in his suit that held a battered ID tag. He felt its outline, felt the raised markings through the thin fabric.  
Lance.

Something had happened to Lance.

 

* * *

 

Coran was subdued when he met the Blades on the bridge. His mustache drooped, his shoulders bowed.

“What happened?” Keith begged, forgoing the niceties.

“We lost contact with the Lions after they were ambushed by Zarkon’s fleet. It was a trap.” Coran tugged at his already untidy hair.

“Where are the other lions?” Keith was rigid with fury.

“They were blasted with energy from a new weapon. It threw most of them through a wormhole and they all came out at different places. Shiro and the Black Lion, he didn’t go through the wormhole, so I could get him. He’s in the cryo-replenisher. Pidge and Hunk are okay. Hurt but okay. They contacted us from the planets they managed to land on and once they power back up, they will back their way back. Allura is…” His lower lip wobbled. “She’s…”

“Coran?” Krolia’s voice was soft. “Where is she?”

“Unconscious.” Coran cried out in a burst of emotion. “She won’t wake up. We can’t move the castle without her. And she just won’t wake up.”

Keith’s hands were clenched. “Where’s Lance?” he gritted out.

“We don’t know. Lance and the Red Lion took the brunt of the blast.” Coran’s lip wobbled. “He’s not answering any of our hails. And no one has reported seeing him. None of our contacts. We tried. And we can’t search. We can’t use the teludav. Voltron is scattered.”

Keith broke away, heading for the elevator that would take him to the hangar bay level.

“Keith!” Krolia called out.

Kolivan put a broad hand on her shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Breathing hard, Keith stood before the battered Black Lion. It’s chin was resting on crossed paws, it’s huge yellow eyes dull. Score and scorch marks marred its hide.

“Black? Do you know where the Red Lion is? Do you know where Lance is?”

Black shifted a little, regarding Keith impassively.

“Please?” His voice broke. “You felt it didn’t you?”

A human hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Keith whirled around. Shiro, bandaged, burned and scarred, stood before him, guilt and sympathy warring in his eyes. Without a word, Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro and buried his face in the broad chest.

“I’m sorry, Keith.” Shiro folded his arms around the trembling figure. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not your fault. It’s not. It’s Zarkon. But I need to find Lance.”

“We will.”

“Now.”

Shiro was silent for a long while. Keith raised a tear stained, reddened face.

“Please?”

Shiro nodded slowly. “Take Black if he’ll let you.”

“Can’t you come?”

Shiro shook his head. “I want to, so badly. But I can’t. I’ve been grounded.”

Keith swallowed hard and nodded.

“Find him and bring him home.” Shiro released him.

Keith turned then to address Black.

“One more time? To find Red. To find Lance and bring them back to us?” He placed his palm on the vast silver paw. “Please?”

The tingle of awareness flooded through him. The old connection with Black coming back. He rested his brow on the scored leg. “Thank-you.”

“You will need this.” Shiro handed him the Black bayard.

Keith accepted it without word and clambered up to the cockpit and sank into the seat. “Let’s go find them.”

With a roar, Black ran toward the entrance of the hangar then leapt into flight. They cleared the castle and the atmosphere dissipated into the cool, clear black of space. Keith tightened his hands on the controls.

“You know where, don’t you? You felt it. You felt Red like I did, didn’t you?” Keith said softly. “Let’s use that. We can find them.” The warmth of the connection spread through him again, he could hear the lion in his head, fierce and calm. The weariness behind it, but the willingness to find a comrade. “We can find him.”

 

* * *

 

Keith was near despair when Black’s sensors lit up. He blinked tiredly, hope only a small flare now. Their sensors had lit up before, only to be a false reading. Was this yet another tear in his soul?

But there. There the lion was. The littlest angel on the head of a pin, but instead of dancing, Red lay still, curled protectively, half concealed in a crater on an unknown vast, silent moon.

Black landed smoothly, setting up puffs of dust that swirled but didn’t drift down on this low gravity field.

“Lance? Are you there? It’s Keith.” He tried communications first. But there was only silence. He tamped down on the fear in his chest where it flared bright and painful.

Breathing the cold, sharp air of his oxygen supply, he rocketed carefully across to Red. She didn’t move. He landed gently on her nose. He knelt to peer into her eyes. To see if Lance… to see if he…  
And Lance hung, head bowed, hands floating in the low gravity. Keith clenched a fist. “No,” his voice was a rasp. “Lance!” He cried out and rested his helmeted head against the still form of Red. He wept.

“Please let me in,” he begged of Red. But there was only impassive silence and dead stillness. “Please.”

He felt, rather than saw, Black’s approach. The great head lowered, surveying Red’s still form. Black nudged Red’s side to no response.

A paw reached out, touching the bowed, charred, mighty head. Then throwing his head back, Black roared his grief at the loss of a ten thousand year old comrade.  
Then Black lay down, his jaw resting on Red’s side.

Keith felt Black’s grief through the connection and it amplified his own. The empty space where Red had once been, yawned wide in his mind. The empty ragged space there Lance had been in his heart ached with the loss.

 

* * *

 

Tethered together, Black guided Red and her precious cargo back home to the Castle of Lions. Despite entreaties and his best efforts, Red remained deactivated. Waiting for them was the battered and scorched Green and Yellow, their pilots bruised and downhearted. In silence, Pidge and Hunk helped guide Red to rest, touching down gently. Coran had guided the Castle to rest on a hill that overlooked a picturesque valley. Keith didn’t see any of it. His tunnel vision focus was on his friend’s body locked away in the brave, firey Red that had protected him to her last.

When Keith clambered out of Black, he joined the solemn remnants of his former team. Hunk wordlessly wrapped a meaty arm around his shoulders. Pidge clung to his hand. Shiro joined them, hands tucked into the pockets of a soft black jacket. His was a silent presence, his empathy flowing in waves toward Keith.

“Lance?” Pidge whispered, her voice devoid of hope.

“He’s in Red. She won’t open up. Or can’t.” Keith gripped Pidge’s hand tightly.

Pidge made a small sound. “Can’t you talk to her? You were hers for ages. Maybe you can make the connection again?”

“I tried.” Keith snapped.

“Try again,” Pidge insisted, tears spilling down her cheeks. “Don’t stop trying. She’s there. She’s gotta be.” She swiped a hand under her nose.

Keith shuddered a breath, and stepped forward. He stripped his flight gloves and approached the mighty head. He smoothed his palms over the cold metal.

“Hey Red. It’s me. Are you there?”

A movement overhead had him glancing up. Blue, Black, Yellow and Green surrounded Red, even as his friends stood behind him.

“You’re home. You’re safe. I need to you to open up. I gotta get him out. He’s done enough. He’s done everything we asked, like you did. It’s time to rest now. It’s time to let us help him rest.”  
He felt it first.

The warmth.

But it wasn’t Red’s fierceness. It was the calm command of Black first of all. Then the golden peace of Yellow. The sharp intelligence of Green. Then the sweet acceptance of Blue. They flowed through him and into Red. He closed his eyes and hunched his shoulders against the force of it.

“Please.” He begged brokenly, the whisper full of his sorrow. “Let me say goodbye.”

He leaned his brow on the smooth cheek, his breath washing in hitching sobs now. Then under his hands he felt the shift in consciousness.

“Paladins!” Coran’s voice was loud through Shiro’s communicator. “Allura is awake! She’s awake!”

Red shifted a little and he felt the stir of her presence coming to life. The faint glow of her eyes. Then acceptance and release. The low purr of machinery activating. With a cry, Keith scrambled up to the cockpit. Red allowed him access and he jumped in beside the slumped form of Lance.

With trembling fingers he undid the helmet that cast a shadow over Lance’s lean, brown features and tossed it to the cockpit floor. Keith’s thumbs traced the sharp blade of cheekbones.  
“I should have been there. I should have been with you,” he murmured, and he folded Lance in a fierce hug. When he drew away his fingers with stained red with blood. He whispered. “I love you. I’m sorry. Should’ve told you.” The lifeless body was like a rag doll in his arms. He had lost him. It was too much to bear.

“Huh.” Pidge’s voice seemed to come out of a tunnel. “This is strange.”

“What’s up?” Hunk stood at Pidge’s shoulder peering at the readout from a diagnosis tablet.

“Red wasn’t deactivated the whole time. She was in stasis. Like… frozen in time. Look at her readouts. They haven’t updated. They are still stuck at two quintents ago.”

“Huh?” Hunk grabbed the tablet. He blinked.

“She must have used the last of her energy to go into stasis.” Pidge shoved her too-big glasses up her nose. She looked pleadingly at Shiro and handed him a body scanner. “Didn’t even know the lions could do that. It’s like the healing tubes in the castle.”

Shiro scrambled up to the cockpit, face drawn grey with pain, but urgency lending him strength. “Keith.” He said urgently. “KEITH!”

“What?” Keith gripped Lance’s flight suit.

Shiro reached out and scanned Lance. He staggered with relief.

“He’s alive. Just. Barely. But he’s still alive. Red saved him.”

Keith blinked slowly.

“We have to get him to medical. Get him in a stasis tube.” Shiro gripped Lance, and fumbled with the harness.

The chaos of the next few minutes was only tempered by Keith’s stunned disbelief. Red had gone inert again, and was being watched over by the other lions as she rested.

 


	3. Hope Floats

Lance smacked his lips in disgust at the foul taste in his mouth. He shifted his arm and bashed it against a cool wall. Huh? He prised one gummed eye open to search for the bottle of water he usually kept by his bedside. He was in one of the healing, stasis tubes. What the heck?

He glanced around, then down at himself. Well that’s a good look. Black stretch shorts, new scars overlaying old on his abdomen.

He blinked his eyes again, carefully rubbing away what felt like a mountain of crusted sleep. He gave a jaw cracking yawn. Something shifted around feet level. He peered through the slightly smeared glass enshrouding him. A black head leaned up against the glass on the other side, chin tilted down.

Keith.

Lance smiled faintly. It was Keith. His heart leapt. Keith wasn’t with the Blades. He was here. Wait. Why was he here.

He studied the tilted face. Skin pale. Shadows beneath the eyes. Narrow. Hair an uncombed mess. Way longer than he had last seen it. The nerd.

Lance tapped on the glass. He watched Keith’s head jerk upright, and he leapt to his feet.

“Lance?” Keith’s voice was husky with arrested sleep, muffled by the glass.

“Hi.” Lance gave a small wave.

Keith skimmed his gaze over Lance and considering his state of minimal dress, found it an odd sensation. “How are you? Feeling okay? No pain?”

“Pretty good. Don’t suppose you can open this up? I need something to drink.” His stomach rumbled. “And eat.”

“Hold on.” Keith to the side of the tube, studying the display. He tapped a few keys, and the tube slowly opened.

Lance flexed his hands. They felt shaky. He gripped the edges of the tube and hoisted himself upright. He frowned. He was so weak. Then Keith was there, supporting him as he stood on wobbly knees.

“You have been out of it for a while.”

“Huh?” Lance closed his eyes against the vague nausea.

“Two weeks. Well about that long. I think.”

Lance lapsed into silence and searched his memory. Something big had happened. Something …bad. He glanced at Keith. “I was in Red. We got attacked by Zarkon.”

Keith nodded slowly, guiding Lance to a bed.

Lance felt the fear clutch at his chest as he sat on the soft sheets. “I nearly died, didn’t I?” He felt a hand grip his. Keith was holding his hand. Huh. That was new. And really nice.

“Red saved you. Put you both in stasis for two quintents until I found you.”

“You found me?”

Keith nodded. “In Black. We brought you back. And with all the lions channeling through me, we got Red going enough to release the stasis.”

Lance frowned his confusion. “But I sent a message. It was to warn Galactic Command about Zarkon. And…other stuff.” He felt a blush rise. He remembered the message now, quite clearly.

“Red didn’t send it. There was no message. She overrode Pidge’s program. But we have spoken to Command and they are preparing.”

“Well I guess you will be heading back to the Blade of Marmora now, huh?” Lance hunched his shoulders a little.

Keith swallowed, and pulled back his hand. Lance immediately missed the warmth of that scarred, calloused, curiously comforting palm. “I - I guess.”

“Thanks for finding me, y’know? I mean, spending a few decaphoebes floating in space would kind of suck.” Lance tried to reach for the easy jokey demeanor that had always kept Keith at a distance before.

“Any time.”

 

* * *

 

 

The door opened and Allura rushed in, followed closely by Coran. Keith watched Lance’s face light up with pleasure at the visitors and slipped out of the room. He came face to face with Shiro.

“He’s awake then?” Shiro asked.

Keith just nodded.

“Did you tell him?”

Keith looked up. “Tell him what?”

“How you feel?”

Keith jerked a shoulder up. “No. What’s the point?”

Shiro frowned. “The point is - he’s alive. And you love him. And he should know that.”

“Not if he doesn’t feel the same.”

“It’s a risk. But one worth taking.”

Keith just shook his head. “Go on in. He will like to see you.”

 

* * *

 

 

Keith sat with legs crossed as he watched Hunk and Pidge work on Red. Some of her inner workings were spread out on the floor.

“Ah ha!” Pidge crowed triumphantly. “I managed to get the message that Lance made.”

“Put it up.” Hunk pulled himself out from under Red and stood beside the brilliant young woman.

“Wait.” Keith protested.

But the twosome ignored him and hit play. Keith closed his eyes as Lance’s voice sounded tinny and faint through the speakers.

“…My… Keith. I hope you are alive. I love you. I love all of you…”

Keith’s eyes snapped open and he frowned. What?

“Awww…” Hunk swiped away a tear.

Pidge’s lower lip trembled as she took her glasses off, polished them and set them back on her nose.

“What’s that he’s holding?” She leaned in to the display.

“Looks like ID tags.”

“Huh. Weird.”

Dreamlike, Keith stood and headed up to the cockpit. He searched. The slightest silver glint shone under the seat. He pried it out, palmed it and turned the engraving to the light. It was his from his days at Galaxy Command. How on earth… and why?

 

* * *

 

 

Lance glanced around at the faces surrounding him, shining with smiles, a few bruises and bandages, but otherwise whole. But no Keith.

He kept the smile plastered.

“And Keith stayed here the entire time. All two weeks. We had to pry him away and promise to stay with you just so he would shower.” Shiro stood, arms crossed at the foot of the bed.

“He was? He did?” Lance blinked tiredly.

Allura nodded. “He refused to leave when his mother and Kolivan left. He flat out said he was staying until you woke.”

“Oh. Well…” Lance tried for a grin. “I guess since I’m awake now, he will head back to his exciting life as an undercover operative.”

“Don’t be so sure he’s so excited to do that,” Shiro muttered.

Despite the two weeks of sleep, Lance was tired as hell. He yawned again.

“We’ll leave you to sleep.” Allura patted his knee. He grunted. That kind of hurt. He must have busted his knee in the explosion too. So many exciting injuries to discover.

The lights dulled again as Shiro and Allura left. Coran beamed happily, eyes sheened with unshed tears. “Good to have you awake, Lance. Very good.”

“Good to be awake.”

Though not for long. He tucked himself into clean sheets, lay his head on a pillow. It wasn’t his own bed, but right now, he didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

 

When he awoke again, Keith was once again beside him. This time there was no glass separating them, and he studied the floppy haired, peaceful looking man that had saved his life.

He chewed his lower lip.

“Hey, Keith?”

Keith’s blue grey eyes blinked sleepily at him, and he shifted to sit up, the blanket sliding up. “Huh?”

“You don’t have to stay here every night, y’know.”

“Oh. Uhh…” Keith rubbed the back of his neck, a flush coloring it pink even in the dull light of the med bay.

“But I’m glad you are.”

Keith swallowed hard. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ID tag. He set it on the blanket. “I found this in Red.”

“Oh. Good.” Lance reached out for it. “I thought I lost it.”

He felt Keith studying his face.

“Why do you have it?”

Lance bit his lip and stared down at the bit of metal with Keith’s name and ID number, rubbed bright by his thumb.

“Lance?”

Lance gave a small smile. “I wanted a piece of you with me.”

Keith returned the faint grin, and delved into his pocket. He tugged out the tag he carried and showed it to Lance.

“Hey! I lost this ages… wait.” Lance narrowed his eyes. “You had it? All this time?”

Keith shrugged. “I wanted a piece of you with me.”

Lance closed his fist around the tag. “So I guess it’s pretty obvious how I feel about you, huh?”

“I heard your message on Red. Pidge found it.”

Lance grimaced slightly. “Yeah, uhh, heh.”

“I like you too, Lance. A lot.”

“Yeah?”

Keith nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well…” Lance grinned. “Well that’s pretty good.” He held out his hand, palm up. 

“So I’m just gonna stay here. That okay?” Keith covered Lance's hand, and entwined their fingers.

“Yeah. That’s okay.”


	4. EPILOGUE

  
They stood in the aftermath of battle. Keith stood the remnants of the Blades of Marmora, among them his mother with her arm in a cast, Kolivan at her side, expressions exhausted but proud.

The lions were arrayed in a line, their pilots seated on proudly tilted noses, taking in the sunshine and blue skies as smoke cleared over buildings damaged by weeks of orbital bombardment.

All the pilots bar one. One in blue armor ran across the field from a red hued lion with the faintly smug expression on its face.

Keith’s lean, tanned features broke into a rare broad smile. His hair, long enough to pull back into a knot at the base of his neck, flopped over pleased gray blue eyes. He shouldered his way through his comrades and dashed the handful of yards to meet Lance.

They wrapped each other in a fierce hug. Then leaned back enough so their lips met in a greeting that spoke of months of separation and longing.

Kolivan leaned forward and murmured to Krolia. “A human as a son-in-law. Have you met his family yet? Have you approved the courtship offerings? The ritual combat?” Krolia buried an elbow into Kolivan’s broad chest. He grunted and doubled over, chuckling.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Pidge?” Hunk beamed as he glanced across at his fellow paladin.

Pidge pushed her glasses up her nose, and swiped the long strands of her red hair away from her forehead, where they had dropped out of the Altean style braids and bun that Allura had constructed earlier that day, which the helmet had rendered a total mess over the past several hours. “Yeah?”

“I vote we have a holiday on the beach. I want to wear flowery shorts and drink many cocktails with umbrellas in them.”

“Second that,” Pidge agreed, her legs swinging happily. “Plus, I really want to see Shiro wearing a shirt with bright pink flamingos.”

“I heard that.” Shiro leaned back on his palms.

“I notice you didn’t disagree.” Pidge grinned.

“I vote Keith and Lance have their own room,” Hunk drawled.

Shiro just snorted as they watched the two men embracing and enjoyed the sweetness of victory.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance gripped the front of Keith’s battlesuit.

“I missed you,” he murmured.

Keith, his mouth well kissed and pink toned, leaned forward, now a breath and a heartbeat distance away. “Stay with me forever?”

“Done.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this quick drabble!
> 
> Thankyou to the gorgeous jac_jones7 for beta reading!


End file.
